Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrode structure, and more particularly, to an electrode structure including a nanowall structure, a method of fabricating the same, and a lithium battery including the same.
Description of Related Art
Since primary batteries do not meet environmental requirements, the market demand for lithium batteries that can be repeatedly charged and discharged and having features such as lightweight, high voltage value, and high energy density has gradually increased, and the applicability and the potential for expansion of lithium batteries in specifically light electric vehicles, electric vehicles, and the large-scale electricity storage industry are very high.
In recent years, it can be known from the production status of high-capacity batteries of various existing lithium battery manufacturers around the world that, the development of high-capacity lithium batteries has become another trend of the lithium battery field. From the perspective of battery design, the anode and cathode material system, the electrode plate formula, and the battery process etc. need to be considered at the same time to achieve the best battery capacity design. However, in the lithium battery field, a carbon-based anode material has been used for more than 20 years, and not only the theoretical electric capacity reaches the bottleneck of 372 mAh/g, but also the carbon-based anode material has slower charge and discharge rates. Therefore, the development of a novel anode material providing the battery with high cycle life and high capacity is one of the current objects for those skilled in the art.